Voices
by ThatCorruptKid
Summary: Ruby hears a voice repeating the saw phrase over and over again, what will she do? Will she listen? Who the hell knows? Find out next time on Dragon Ba- I mean Voices. Yup. Cover art is by DalexanderR over on Divantart. Rated T for Cursing Gore Violence And all that awesome stuff.
1. So it begins

_**Hello readers, I just kinda got this idea for this story and I just wanted to try a different genre: HORROR. Yup.**_

_***dodges incoming book* HA YOU MISSED**_

_***Gets hit in face with tissue box* not even remotely amusing.**_

_**Oh and before I forget updates for Mistakes are gonna be weekly (Wednesday) along with this one (Fridays). This story is based off of Animal I have become By:Three Days Grace**_

_**And I don't own RWBY or Animal I have become**_

'**Kill them all' **the deep voice rang through her head

_No._

'**You know you want to' **

_I said No._

'**You and I both know you want to.'**

"Ruby!" Ruby shook her head of her thoughts

"Yeah Weiss?" she asked

"We're supposed to be talking about combat strategies it IS combat class"

"Eheh sorry I guess I was kinda lost in thought…" Ruby replied scratching the back of her head

"What could you possibly be thinking about?"

"uhhh" Ruby began but was interrupted by a sharp pain shooting through out her skull.

'**Kill them all!'** The deep voice in her head exclaimed.

_Oh no, not now._

**'Kill her.'**

_No_

'**KILL THEM ALL' **The voice screamed in her head causing her to clutch her head.

"NO!" she screamed still clutching her head

"R-Ruby?" her team asked

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" She screamed repeatedly digging her nails into her scalp

"Ms. Rose please have a s-" Glynda GoodWitch began as Ruby stood up from her seat only to be restrained by near by students.

"I think something's wrong with her" Said a student, Ruby began flailing.

"Take her to the nurses office!" she ordered

**Kill. Them. All. **

Her voice began to change, it began to get deeper and raspy.

"_**Get away from me!**_" With that one phrase Ruby's vision began fading in and out. Until she completely blacked out.

**1 hour later**

Ruby stood there drenched in blood. She wasn't Ruby anymore, its skin dark and warped, its eyes were completely black, its hands clawed, skeletal, and soaked in blood, its spine stuck out of its back with various spikes. It bursted into laughter and continued through the halls of Beacon looking for its next victim.

Meanwhile

Ruby opened her eyes to reveal her room in Patch. It was unnaturally quiet especially for her house. No barking of Zwei, No Yang punching her punching bag, No Dad watching sports. Nothing but silence.

"What the hell?" Ruby asked no one in particular as she attempted to leave the room. She reached for the doorknob. Just as she touched the cold metal a figure roughly 1 meter(A little over 3 feet for all you peouple in 'Murica) began blinking in and out of existence. The figure was tall and skeletal but very dark and faded. Her vision began fading in and out again.

**Later**

Ruby awoken to unfamiliar voices

"Her vitals are normal but, her brain activity is 4 times that it should be than the average person" one voice said

"How did someone of her size and unarmed manage to hospitalize 8 students?" Another voice asked

She tried to move only to realize she was strapped to the hospital bed. She began to panic, and tried to struggle against the straps, key word tried. She was paralyzed from the neck down.

"What's going on?!" Asked Ruby her voice hoarse

"It seems Mrs. Rose is awake" said Ozpin

"What on Remnant happened to me? And why am I strapped to this bed?" She asked

"She seems to be back to normal" whispered one of the doctors but thanks to Ruby's acute hearing she heard them.

"What do you mean 'back to normal'?" Asked Ruby even more concerned

"Do you really not remember a thing?" A nurse asked

Ruby shook her head "All I remember is a voice in my head, and blacking out."

"Remove the restraints" Ozpin ordered

"Are you sure?" A doctor asked worry ea its way into his voice

Ozpin merely nodded and calmly sipped his coffee

"Okay," the doctor replied still uneased

**'Kill them all' **the voice boomed in her head

**CLIFF HANGER**

**Sorry that it's a bit short**** I'm still not feeling the best but I'll still try to update on the right day. Have a good Day or Night or whatever the hell time of day it is wherever the hell you are.**

**~CorruptKid**


	2. Dreams or Reality

**As a heads up I'm just gonna upload whenever I can but I will try to make it **_**at least**_ **every week.**

**Oh my god I'm not a failure Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

***gets hit with a bookcase* Aw come on Who throws a perfectly good book case away?nAnyway I got good reviews which is Awesome *fist pump***

**So the there will be switching points of views between Ruby and the creature. It will be show as**

_Ruby's Perception_

**Creature's Perception**

**then there is **Meanwhile/Later

**As always I own fuck all and no the cursing isn't necessary but it perfectly expresses my level of owning anything.**

_Ruby Perception_

'**Kill them all' **the voice boomed in her head

_Not again, not now._

"Her brain activity's going haywire!" Exclaimed a doctor

"_**GET AWAY FROM ME! **_" Ruby's voice became raspy and before she could do anything else she blacked out.

Ruby's eyes open to reveal her mothers grave with the family insignia with the quote 'Thus I kindly Scatter' perched on the cliff. The wind bitterly cold and burned any exposed skin. The sound of beowulfs running in the distance.

The creature stood before her mere inches from her. Its still eyes like large black and unblinking voids, long serrated claws on each hand and foot, dark skin, tall and, skeletal but its body seemed to still be hazy.

"What are you!?" Ruby fearfully screamed

"What am I?" The creature said in a deep and raspy voice "I am the fear in your heart, I am the malevolence that lies within the darkest inner most primal part of your mind" the creature paused, and grinned a cheek splitting grin that went from its left to right ear "I am the embodiment of _fear_"

"Am I crazy?" Ruby asked

The creature chuckled before responding "I wouldn't know." The creature chuckled again before leaning towards her "As you can see I'm not all there myself. Ahahahahahahaha!" The creature began cackling before it raised its claws and swiped down. Ruby sat there waiting for the claws to slash against her clothing and skin. But it never came she was only met with a note.

'Beware the fallen, for their grasp holds tighter than one would know.'

"What the fuck!"

**Creatures Perception (happening while Ruby's wherever she is)**

The creature began struggling against the restraints, it began using its claws to cut through the various straps.

"Get everyone out of this wing of the hospital." Ordered Ozpin in a oddly calm tone

With that everyone began evacuate the west wing of the hospital.

"Mrs. Rose, if you will not listen to reasoning I will not hesitate to restraint you myself." Warned Ozpin as he gripped his cane

The creature looked at him with a sly smirk "And what will you do to stop me?" It said in its raspy voice

"You underestimate me Mrs. Rose, I'm headmaster of Beacon Academy for a reason" Replied Ozpin in his usually monotonous voice

The creature merely began cackling and rushed the headmaster. Ozpin then pulled a trigger in his cane creating a transparent sphere around the creature. The creature began flailing in the enclosed space to no avail. The creature looked at Ozpin amused with his ability.

"It seems I have underestimated you." The creature grinned again "But you won't always be there for your precious little school." With that the creature began laughing again.

The creatures laughing slowly became giggling and then it its features began to return to Ruby's childlike form. Ozpin promptly unsummoned the barrier. Ruby looked up at him her eyes flickering from black silver, but finally faded to silver. Ruby shook her head.

_What the actual fuck_

"P-professor Ozpin?" Ruby asked dazed and confused she reached into her pocket that held the note.

It was note she got in what she assumed was a dream was in her pocket.

"What on Remnant is happening to me?" She breathed, she a bit out of breath and extremely pale

**I think this fanfic is gonna have short chapters but judging by the popularity of this story you don't seem to mind too awfully much. Aaaanywaaaay I need to ask you people for a name for the creature. Give me a name that will suit this creature. You can either PM it or just put it in with a review. Have a good day or night or whatever the hell time it is.**

**~CorruptKid**


	3. Something's familiar

_**Aye guess who, sorry that this is a bit late. alrighty so I got a name for the creature its name shall be ASURA I chose this name because, in Buddhism I think it was he's the god of pretty much every negative emotion so yeah.**_

_***gets hit in stomach by a chocolate bar* Ha! mine now**_

_***eats chocolate bar* Eww rasins You people are evil**_

_**~CorruptKid**_

_**I still don't own RWBY yet.**_

"P-professor Ozpin?" Ruby asked dazed and confused "What on Remnant is happening to me?" She asked a bit out of breath and extremely pale

"It seems you're back to normal," said Ozpin in his monotone voice

"What do you mean 'back to normal'?" Asked Ruby

"Ms. Rose I'm not sure how to explain this to" Ozpin said shaking his head

"Does this have anything to do with the blackouts I've been having?" Ruby asked trembling

"Yes, I'm afraid it does. Ms. Rose tell me exactly what happens during the blackouts you have."

"Well, I often end up in a place familiar to me, like my house and my mother's grave. There's always a creature there, it's tall, and skeletonization. It has long claws and has spines on its back. Though it's never been clear, it's always been blurred. Its voice was pretty weird too it was raspy and sounded like two people talking at once."

"Is that all?" Ozpin asked

"I also got a note from the dreams and it's in my pocket. How it got there is beyond me." Ruby said taking the not from the pocket

It was there. Written in the same scraggly writing on the same torn piece of paper. 'Beware the fallen, for their grasp holds tighter than one would know.'

"Would you mind if I read it?" Ozpin asked

"Uhhh yeah sure." Ruby replied shrugging her shoulders

"Well this is certainly…. interesting"

"What is it?" asked Ruby

"This writing," Ozpin paused "This writing is very familiar"

W-what?" Ruby asked tilting her head

"Stay here." Ozpin ordered

Ruby watched as Ozpin began sprinting down the halls of the hospital.

**7 minutes later in Ozpin's office**

_Where is it! Where is it._ Ozpin thought as he frantically searched throughout his desk and numerous filing cabinets. Ozpin smiled as he found the document. he compared the writing on the note to that of the document. His blood ran cold.

"This can't be" Ozpin thought aloud he quickly ran his way to Goodwitch's office

"Professor Ozpin? What's wrong?" she asked looking at Ozpin he was sweating heavily and pale

"Code name: Asura has resurfaced"

Glynda's blood ran cold. "Wasn't that project, eliminated?"

"This note says other wise" he said while showing the document and the note Ruby had.

Glynda froze in shock "Ozpin, we have to get control over this situation before it gets out of hand."

Meanwhile in Ruby's hospital room

A announcement rang throughout the hospital '_Ruby Rose, please report to Ozpin's , Ruby Rose.'_

"well at least I know what I'm going there for. Right?" Ruby attempted to cheer herself up

she got up and left the room. As she walked out every nurse, doctor, and patient quickly moved out of her way. once she got to the school the same thing happend only some people we throwing things at her.

"Freak!"

"Why are you here!"

"Gonna kill more students?"

"HEY _FREAK_" Called the all too familiar voice of Cardin Winchester "Gonna kill another student" he spat stepping closer to Ruby

"Just let me pass _Cardin_" she said through clenched teeth. This only encouraged Cardin to taunt her more.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to kill more of us" he taunted

'_**Kill them all'**_ the voice returned in her head

'_As much as I would right now I gotta go_ _to the office_'

"Cardin I strongly suggest you run." Ruby's tone was threatening

"Oh what are you gonna do _Kill me"_ he said in mock fear

"Oh I won't kill you. I'm pretty sure the voice in my head will be the one killing you" she said calmly

'_**Kill him!'**_ the voice rang in her head

"You gotta get out of here quick" she said weakly

And at that her vision went black

**Asura**

"Oooh I'm so scared!" Cardin said in mock fear

At that moment Ruby burst into maniacal laughter "Ahahahaha. Do you have any Idea who you are dealing with?" it said in its raspy voice between laughs

"You really think changing your voice will scare me?" Cardin sneered

"Do pardon me" it said before changing her eyes blackened, fingernails extended, a smile that seemed inhumanly wide with razor sharp teeth.

"Oh shit I didn't know you had it in ya-" Cardin was interrupted when the creature picked him up by the back of the head and brought him up to eye level. It's black eyes and crooked smile told cardin he went too far with his taunts.

"I am the embodiment of fear" it whispered before slamming his head into the hard marble floor

**Warning a rather gory part ahead…**

He laid there out cold. The creature's grin widened as it took one of its claws and slowly began ripping open his ribcage and abdomen and began ripping out every organ and crushing it in its hand. Blood slowly began covering the creature and floor. All while doing this the creature was laughing, not once stopping to breath. I stood up and stopped laughing and as before ran down the halls.

The janitor walked into the hallway and looked at the mess "Nope, I quit."

**And another chapter finished and stuff **

***throws Confetti* **

**I guess that's about it. Have a good day or whatever.**

**~CorruptKid**


End file.
